


Ravings of a Madman, The

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Episode: s07e01 The Sixth Extinction, Friendship, One Shot, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-08
Updated: 2004-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-27 18:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14431689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: What is Mulder thinking when he gets aggressive with Skinner? Mulder's afterthoughts.





	Ravings of a Madman, The

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

Title: The Ravings of a Madman  
Author: Pattie  
Rated: PG  
Spoiler: The Sixth Extinction  
Category: Missing Scene, After the Fact, MA, Mulder POV Summary: What is Mulder thinking when he attacks Skinner? Archive: AftertheFact, Gossamer, any other nice home. Please ask first.  
Disclaimer: Mulder, Scully, Skinner and The X-Files belong to Chris Carter, Ten Thirteen and Fox Studios. I'm helping to baby sit them until the movie come out. However, I don't get payed and I intend no copyright infringement. 

Well, I was always considered a raving lunatic anyway. Now people can say whatever they want. Walter, I had no other choice but to get aggressive with you. There was no other way. 

All the things I was hearing coming from other people's minds were not the cause. They were the necessity. It hurt me to do it. I had to damn near strangle you to get that message into your pocket. Had to. I planned it. 

They bought the uncontrollable bit, and you came in and saw me as I wanted you to see me. It was a hard act to put on. It pained me to put myself up fpr more ridicule. Better for you to see me this way than Scully, though. I cannot tell you that. 

The haloperidol, with its muscle stiffness and the other side-effects is worth it. So is the blood I had to get from hurting myself. 

You got my message. I know you are on my side, and I knew that when I was acting out. You came through for me. The one man who could help you help me came through for all of us. 

You should be protecting Scully right now. God knows what is against her. So do I. 

Whatever I need to endure to get out of this predicament, to get well, to make sure that all of us are okay in the end, I will do. 

If that means I'm a ranting, raving lunatic, so be it. It will have been well worth any suffering I undergo to save your lives. 

I fear the worst is yet to come. Just knowing everyone else is all right in the end will be worth it. 

I know. I'm crazy. Just for now. 

**END**   
  


#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Pattie


End file.
